Signal Fire
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Luke knew he was Lorelai's Signal Fire.  Oneshot, songfic... JavaJunkie!


**A/N: So this fic is based on a song, "Signal Fire" by Snow Patrol. Honestly, I didn't expect to add a new fic this soon, when I should be working on another one, but the song came up on my iTunes shuffle… and I was actually listening. And I was inspired. Anyway, so it's my first songfic, so enjoy!**

_**The perfect words never crossed my mind,  
'cause there was nothing in there but you,  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out,  
But the sound was trapped deep in me**_

Luke watched as Lorelai walked away. He couldn't quite figure out exactly what had happened. She'd said some things, he'd said some things, and all of a sudden, she was crying, walking away as fast as she could walk. He wanted to say something, anything, to get her to stay. But for some reason, nothing came out, no matter how many times he opened his mouth. He couldn't stop her anyway. Her mind was most definitely made up. She wasn't coming back.

He couldn't even form a sentence in his mind, all he knew was that she was gone, and she was gone for good this time, apparently. They'd just had a pretty big blowup, judging from the way she left. He'd never seen her that upset. Not from her father being in the hospital, not from fights with her parents. The closest she'd ever been to being this angry was when she fought with Rory… but of course, she tried to act like nothing bothered her. The emotions she felt were suddenly let out, they were becoming real to Luke.

_**All I wanted just sped right past me,  
While I was rooted fast to the earth,  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out,**_

Everything they'd had was gone, that quickly. June third wasn't ever going to be June third again. It would be another dark day of sorts. He kept his feet planted outside the diner, hoping that he'd wake up from the worst nightmare of his life. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, and shook his head once he realized exactly how much he'd lost. He'd loved her for so long, he not only lost his fiancée, he lost his best friend in the whole world.

He'd lost the happiness he once had in his life. Everyone saw him as the bachelor that lived above the diner, the hermit that was also the local grumpy business owner. But Lorelai was always able to look past that. He had a soft side, a part of him that he only let her see. For some reason, he liked letting her see that side of him, watching her face when she reacted to something he'd said, or a nice gesture he'd made, without grumbling or rolling his eyes.

He'd never thought it to be possible when they first met, but of course, she brought out a side of him that he liked. She allowed him to learn to have a little fun in his life. He still couldn't believe that he kept April from her, and he didn't go to her for help. He should have gone for help… she was the person he could depend on, any time, any day. The feeling was mutual. And without her, he suddenly felt helpless, clueless, and alone. He'd never felt like that before. Lorelai depended on him, he depended on her. They worked together. And now it was all gone.

_**There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety**_

She'd gone to Christopher, she slept with him, and she wasn't Luke's anymore. He could accept that. But when April was sick, he suddenly couldn't think of anyone else to guide him through. Luke felt more helpless than he had since his dad passed away. He grabbed the phone, not thinking about who he was calling or the ramifications of the call. He just spat out words frantically, hoping to get some advice. Lorelai saved the day, Luke brought April to the hospital, and he saw Lorelai in the waiting room… and suddenly he felt much more at ease. Until he saw the wedding band on Lorelai's finger… and the harsh reality hit him. She'd gotten married to Christopher. Luke was supposed to be her first and only husband, she'd told him that several times. Looking at the wedding band made him nauseous, but he couldn't tear his eyes away, for that split second. It was like watching a train wreck happen for him.

_**In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire,  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes**_

He saw her in the maze… that stupid hay bale maze that Taylor insisted on putting in the middle of the town, uprooting the gazebo and everyone's lives along with it. After the talk they had, he could breathe a little easier. There seemed to be some sort of forgiveness shared. It was unspoken, but obviously the two really felt terrible for what they did.

The look in her eyes was what made him feel comfortable. It made him realize that she knew he wasn't a terrible person. Awkward as their apologies were, as odd as he felt, talking to her in the middle of a giant hay debacle, somehow he felt better as he delivered the food. The look in her beautiful blue eyes gave him hope that things would get better, they could get better, and he was going to try and patch things up with her… even if they could never get their relationship as a couple back, there was always an underlying friendship that could be salvaged if he worked hard enough at it.

It was the same feeling he got when she walked into the diner for the first time in so long. He knew they both weren't ready for serious conversation, but her appearance gave him an encouraging feeling. Even though it was a brief appearance, even though there was an unspoken tension… he was convinced that he could see a hint of forgiveness on her face. The white flag was waved, they'd called a truce. And he felt so much better.

_**There you are st**__**anding right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety**_

And suddenly things did turn around. He did his best to put on a spectacular "Bon Voyage" party for Rory… and succeeded, despite the odds. They kissed in front of the diner, and he once again had Lorelai back.

She was the helpless one when Rory left, returning from the airport in an obvious state of depression. He watched her pacing outside the diner, almost as though she were debating whether or not to go inside, given her current state.

"Caesar, I'll be back," Luke called, opening the door to the diner. He walked outside and she turned around, her cheeks stained with mascara, crying.

"It will be okay," he said, opening his arms for her to lean on him. As she cried and he gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, he realized that even though she was upset, he was still dependent on her. Although it may seem like Lorelai was leaning on him for support, Luke needed her to come to him. It made him feel better that she could go to him in her darkest time, the hardest time, when her daughter and her best friend was now on her own in the world.

"Let's get you home, okay?" he asked gently, eliciting only a nod and more sobs in response.

Luke walked Lorelai home, let her cry for as long as she needed to, and made her coffee. After what seemed like days, but was only an hour or so in reality, she had cried all she could cry. She looked at Luke and took his hand.

"Thank you, Luke. I don't know what I'd do without you," she started.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. I'm always here for you. We're here for each other."

"You're amazing," she whispered.

He sighed. He knew that she was important to him, but he also knew he was her signal fire.


End file.
